Just Another Night
by LynnLautner
Summary: Entry for WPA one shot Valentine's Day Contest. Read The Last Night one shot first, plays off that. Embry and Leah lovin ahead.


**Just Another Night**

**EDITED version, the original UN-EDITED version can be found on my blog**

** lynnsficbackup(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ & at jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com**

"Isabella Marie Swan, I swear on everything that is holy that I am going to fucking kill you for this!" Leah screamed from inside the bathroom of Jake and Embry's house.

Bella and Angela looked at each other with a somewhat fearful yet knowing look. Bella swallowed down a chuckle knowing that Leah would be able to hear it down the hall and behind the closed bathroom door,

"Oh Leah come on, it's not that bad!" Bella yelled with a smile splayed across her face.

"Not that bad!" Leah screeched, "Not that fucking bad, this shit is underwear! This is not a bathing suit, it has jewelry attached to it, how the hell am I supposed to wear this thing with out falling out of it, or better yet breaking it."

Bella and Angela both were shaking with silent laughter as they heard Leah's huff. "Do you even have it on yet?" Bella winked at Angela who was sitting on the bed while Bella gathered up the rest of her clothes for the weekend trip.

Both were brought out of their laughter as they heard the bathroom door slam open the knob surely embedding itself into the wall. Leah stomped down the hall sounding like a heard of wild buffalo and into the room in a towel, the bikini nearly flying off the clips on the hanger.

"You seriously think I am going to try this on! I have underwear that will cover more than this thing" Leah said while looking at the suit in disgust.

"Why the hell did I let you talk me into letting you buy a suit for me, and seriously you couldn't just buy a freaking one piece like I told you?"

Bella turned from Leah, Angela catching her eye roll was unable to contain the laughter any longer.

"And you" Leah said pointing at Angela with fire in her eyes, finger shaking from anger, "You were with her when she bought this! Aren't you suppose to be some goodie-two-shoes preachers daughter, I thought we were tight Ange"

Angela stood walking over to Leah pulling the hanger from her hand, shaking her head at Leah who without realizing bent the hanger into the shape of her fingers. "I helped her pick this one because Embry is going to like it, and because you couldn't pick anything out with out him knowing what you were going to wear this weekend." Angela said with a look of seriousness on her face.

"How is he going to like it if he never sees it" Leah screamed, Bella and Angela could both hear the slight disappointment laced within her hard tone.

"Just try it on….please" Angela pleaded with Leah once again as she batted her lashes behind the glasses she no longer needed but still wore, because Seth liked them.

Jerking the suit from Angela's grip Leah turned on her heel and stomped back down the hall into the bathroom, slamming the door making the windows in the house rattle.

Bella stood in the closet shaking her head. Angela looked over and mouthed _what_? Even though Bella and Leah had become friends, great friends in fact since she chose Jake over Edward and along the way helped Leah open up to Embry, she still couldn't get her to calm down and just go with the flow the way that Angela could. Bella often wondered if it had to do with the Imprint in general that the wolves felt the need to protect and respect the imprints or if it was just because Angela was Seth's imprint, and Leah just didn't want to have tension with her brother.

Jolting out of her thoughts by a screech Bella and Angela quickly made their way down the hall and outside of the bathroom door.

"This thing is riding up my ass" Leah bellowed through the door. "You bought me a suit that barely covers my tits; with jewels on it and is halfway up my ass!" Angela's hand shot to Bella's mouth in attempt to cover her laughter, but she was too late. Leah punched the door as softly as she could in her anger driven fit, but it was enough to make both Bella and Angela jump back from the force of it.

"You bitches better put your suits on, and I swear to god if I step out of this fucking bathroom and see the both of you in some boy short tankini one imprint is going to die and so is a former leech lover you got me."

Bella and Angela both scurried back to Jake's room where Bella closed herself in Jake's walk in closet and Angela stripped ripping her suit out of the bag. Fighting with the ties of her suit Bella fell over in the closet causing Angela to erupt into a fight of laughter, which drew Leah out of the bathroom once more.

Hearing Leah stomp down the hall, Bella scrambled to her feet and made her way out of the closet shooting Angela a thumbs up when she saw her in her bikini too. Standing shoulder to shoulder they prepared for Leah's entrance.

Leah kicked open the door, another rant froze in her throat at the sight before her. Bella Swan pale pasty stick of a girl Bella Swan was wearing an equally as skanky suit according to Leah, while Leah's suit was a dark purplish blue Bella's was bright in color, it was a halter top that crisscrossed over her pale flat stomach and was tied in the side with a bow, the bottoms just as skimpy as Leah's. _Jake is going to bust a nut when he see's that, _Leah thought to herself with a smug grin on his face. Scanning her eyes over to Angela Leah's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open, _yep Seth's nuts are finally going to drop when he see's this shit, _Angela's suit was a halter with ruffles and cherries, yes cherries hanging down between her breasts, the bottoms had cherries too.

"Whores" Leah said as she turned around and made her way back to the bathroom.

That was hours ago, now three couples were driving the fourteen hour trek to god knows where in Canada. Once Leah heard the news that she was going to be stuck in the oversized SUV Jake repaired with three other wolves and two imprints for an extended amount of time she put up yet another fight until Embry and his puppy dog eyes had her huffing an agreement to go.

At seven that evening the SUV pulled into The Fairmont Banff Springs in Banff, Alberta. Leah's eyes were bulging out of her head. The hotel looked like a castle tucked away in the mountains of Canada.

Leah felt a nudge, looked over her shoulder with tears glistening in her eyes at Embry who of course had a smirk on his face, _bastard knew she was going to love this_, he gave her a wink and before anything could some out of her mouth he had the door open and was jumping out into the lot. He stood on his tip toes lacing his fingers together stretching as much as he could. Leah's eyes roamed hungrily from the tips of his fingers down his muscular back stopping just long enough to take in the russet sliver of his back that was now peeking out of his shirt, they continued on and stopped on his ass. Biting her lip Leah knew that if she didn't tear her eyes away she would be caught.

Shaking her head to break out of the Embry backside staring she looked up and caught his eye. He was staring over his shoulder watching Leah take all of him in and Embry's heart sped up. He and Leah had been together for s couple of months now, and sometimes he still couldn't believe that she was with him. Sure they got into their epic fights and she threw things and even punches at him, but every night just like they promised since that night, they were never alone, even if one of them ending up sleeping on the floor back turned away from the other by morning they would be in bed wrapped up in each other.

With a wink from Embry and a glare from Leah the imprints slowly made their way to the hotel; yawning. Bella and Angela had slept the last five hours of the journey and that was fine with Leah because when they weren't giving her a hard time about that damn bikini or reading Cosmo they were practically dry humping their wolves. Leah had to jump over the back of Jake's seat at one point and grab the wheel because Bella had gotten a little to frisky, and thank god Seth and Angela were sitting in the back row because the noise those two were making was bad enough. After nearly running them off the road, Leah jerked the car to the side of the road and ordered Bella in back with Angela and Seth in front with Jake, _hopefully those two wouldn't start making out._

As they walked in Leah scanned the lobby it was huge with stone half way up the walls, large wooden windows and marble floors. Embry grabbed her hand sending tiny electric jolts up her palm and wrist; walking up to the front desk the guys told the clerk their names and got their keys. Leah was ecstatic when she heard that Seth and Angela's room was clear on the other side of the resort and Bella and Jake's was as nearly as far away. _Thank god for privacy _she thought to herself.

Embry held her hand the entire walk to their room and once he slid the key in the slot and the clicking sound let them know the door was open, he roughly opened it as far as he could before kicking his foot out to stop it from closing while he scooped Leah up in his arms and carried her through the door.

The room Embry reserved for them was a loft suite, as soon as they got in the room Embry set Leah down on her feet. In front of them was a spiral staircase that led to the bed and beyond that was a fireplace with a small seating area in front of floor to ceiling windows. The view was…amazing.

Leah walked over to the windows nose nearly pressed to the glass her hands causing the window to steam in the form of her palm print at her touch. She breathed out letting her breath fog the glass and when she pulled back to stare at the fog Embry's hand came from behind and drew a heart in the fog.

Pulling her hair to the side Embry noticed his mark right away. His favorite spot; he hadn't marked her since that night and to his and Leah's surprise the marks could still be seen, they didn't fade away. They were faint but it was clear what those marks were. Embry breathed a huff of air onto his mark which in turn made Leah shudder. He loved that; even breathing on his mark would make her weak in the knees. Poking his tongue out between parted lips Embry licked the mark and grabbed Leah around the waist knowing what him actually touching the mark would do to her.

Moaning Leah's legs buckled and she would have fallen against the glass if it had not been for Embry's arm catching her, none the less Leah placed her palms flat on the glass in front of her noticing now Embry's other palm was above her head holding them steady against the window. With a smile Embry withdrew his tongue but quickly replaced it with his mouth. The moment he stepped in the room with Leah he knew what he was going to do, and now he couldn't hold back, it had been to long since he felt every part of her, he needed this.

**EDITED CONTENT from here on.**

Leah's pants caused a cloud of fog to form then retreat on the window, she couldn't catch her breath. Embry had only bit her once before and this bite was different. Heat like Leah had never know had made it's way up her backside around her chest and burned it's way through her lungs leaving her breathless and panting.

"Sorry baby, you ok?" Embry asked slowly working his way back up.

"Fuck that was…I can't breathe"

"Shh it's ok, I got you Lee" Embry said while pulling her hair to the side in attempt to latch onto the mark on her neck once again.

Leah felt the movement of air by her neck and worked up enough strength to slap her hand over the mark. "No Em…can't ….catch… breath" Leah panted out. She wasn't sure if it was from the bite or the panic that was bubbling up within her now, but she was worried.

Embry taking her seriously wrapped both of his arms around her middle and peeled her away from the window curling his body over hers and hugged her tighter whispering into the ear opposite of her mark. "I got you Lee, I'm right here, me and you remember." Once Embry's words had time to soak in Leah's breathing slowly returned to normal and the burning in her lungs and chest went away.

Reaching her arm around grabbing Embry by the back of the neck Leah whispered "make love to me" and so he did. Up against the glass of the full length window, his words held her emotions as he whispered how much she meant to him and how much he needed her.

Both two spent to make the trip up the staircase pulled a blanket from the small couch lit the fireplace and lay in front of the foggy yet streaked window and watched the light snow quietly trickle down. When Embry noticed Leah's breathing even out he hovered over her taking position within Leah's line of sight and blew hot breaths over and over on the window. With the pad of his finger Embry couldn't help but be nervous as it made contact with the steam. Smiling he settled behind Leah wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her back into his body. Embry slept that night better than he ever had in his life with hopes that tomorrow was going to actually mean something to him and Leah other than fake pink decorations and red hot candy hearts.

The next morning Leah woke up to the smell of bacon. Stiffly rolling over she noticed there was a box of red hots on Embry's pillow. Reaching for the candies Leah heard foot steps coming from the bathroom and Embry appeared wearing only a towel, while running another towel through his shaggy hair. Leah rolled onto her elbow and watched the show as she ate the cinnamon candies one at a time.

When Embry finished drying his hair he saw Leah watching him intently, "Happy Valentines baby", Embry said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Making his way to the stand in front of the couch Leah watched the movement of the muscles in his back and legs bending down just so the towel tightened around Embry's ass and Leah growled. "None of that we've got something to do this morning after you eat." Embry said while placing a piping hot tray of her favorite breakfast foods in front of her.

Leah sat up letting the covers pool at her waist and heard a growl from Embry now, _two can play at that game_, she thought smile. When Embry flung his towel off standing in all his glory Leah almost chocked on the piece of waffle that was half shoved in her mouth but quickly recovered. Embry made a dive for the covers and began rubbing his hand up her bare legs, Leah kicked at him and shot him a glare "Ut uh Em, we got something to do remember." Embry huffed and lay down on floor looking at the ceiling with a pout.

They had this all planned out, the guys were going to take the girls to the hot springs in the morning, then lunch back at the hotel where they would once again split up. Seth and Jake were going to take their imprints to a spa, but Embry wanted to take Leah ice skating, corny maybe, but Seth told him that Leah had loved it once, and used to go with Harry all the time when they were younger.

Leah finished her breakfast stood, stretched all the while slapping away Embry's grabby hands and made her way to the bathroom. "How much time do I have?" She shot over her shoulder.

"Bout an hour; go ahead and get ready I have to go to Jake's room and get the tickets." Embry said with a peck to her lips.

Walking into the shower Leah didn't even bother to close the door, she stood in the shower letting the beating of the water caress her neck while soaping her skin with a loofa. She turned to wash the suds off her front while she ran the sponge over her backside feeling the ridges of the mark Embry had given her the night before she couldn't help but shudder.

Embry walked into the room barely containing the throbbing in his pants he caught the scent of Leah's arousal in the hall, _what is she doing_, Embry thought as he swung the door open. Hoping to walk in on moaning of some sort Embry was slightly disappointed when all he heard was the water drumming against Leah's body.

Leah shut the water off grabbed a towel off the hook and got out of the shower. Walking into the small sitting room Leah noticed that Embry was watching out the windows, the snow was still lightly falling.

"What should I wear?" Leah asked while bending down to pick up her bag.

"Bella said that she bought you a suit, you'll need that" Embry turned with a smile on his face.

Not wanting Embry to catch sight of the suit before they left the room Leah took her bag with her and went into the bathroom to change. Digging through her bag at the very bottom bundled up in a hoddie and a pair of yoga pants. Leah held up the skimpy fabric and scoffed at it. "I can't believe this shit" Leah muttered under her breath.

Leah jerked in surprise when she heard a knock at the door, "Everything ok in there? I thought I heard you say something I was in the loft getting changed."

"Yeah it's good be out in a minute" Leah said while flinging the skimpy suit around, maybe she could accidentally break it in the few minutes she had left before Embry came barging in asking her what the hell she was doing.

With no tearing of the suit Leah stepped into the bottoms and put the top on as well. Standing on her toes Leah made a half turn to look at her ass when her eyes glued to the spot of the very bottom of her right cheek.

"Damn it Embry did you really have to bite me there!" Leah bellowed from the bathroom, she could hear Embry chuckling from beyond the door. "Ass" she yelled again.

Pulling on the rest of her clothes and sliding her feet into her sneakers Leah made her way out of the bathroom running a comb through her hair. The sight of Embry stopped her dead in her tracks. There he stood in the middle of the sitting area towel slung over his shoulder russet skin gleaming only to be set off by his low slung bright orange board shorts, with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go babe" Leah nearly chocked on her tongue when Embry winked at her and he in turn groaned when he caught her scent once again. Was it him or was her scent stronger?

Grabbing another towel off the back of a chair Embry slung his arm around Leah and led them to the door. Once in the hall Leah noticed they were walking toward the lobby, instead of the indoor pool.

Jake, Bella, Angela and Seth were all waiting in the lobby when Embry and Leah arrived, the older guests walking around them the younger crowd people their age stopping to stare at the three tanned men standing in the lobby in nothing but shorts and flip flops.

Bella and Angela were nearly giddy with excitement which made Leah roll her eyes and grumble under her breath. Of course _they_ knew where they were going. Those two idiots couldn't keep a thought to themselves if they tried when it came to their imprints.

Walking out side and across the grounds of the hotel, Leah's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Kick Ass" Seth yelled picking Angela up and twirling her around.

They walked behind a large structure which Leah later found out was the bathhouse, and saw a huge hot springs pool, being as it was so early in the morning there was hardly anyone there. "Come on Leah let's go change," both Bella and Angela were tugging at her wrists trying to get her to move in the direction of the bathhouse. Angela and Bella were once again squealing when they caught sight that Leah actually did wear the bikini they had picked out for her and they were off.

When they made their way outside Jake, Embry and a now very wet Seth were waiting for the girls. Bella, Angela and Leah were shoulder to shoulder walking out of the structure when all movement in front of them seemed to stop. Leah looked up to see Jake and Seth practically drooling at the sight of Bella and Angela, scanning her eyes away from the ogling goons Leah's gaze landed on Embry, he too had a look on his face, and it seemed without his notice his hand was lightly touching the tent that was now in his shorts.

Leah walked up to Embry gave his chest a little shove snapping him out of a fantasy he didn't realize that he was in and made her way around him. The sight of her ass had him stepping forward jerking her back by her arms into his chest. "Damn Lee where did you get that, your ass is sticking out" he said while thrusting his hips into her nearly exposed butt.

"Bella bought it for me" Leah said while looking over her shoulder and with a wink Leah strutted off out in front of him slowly and with a sway to her hips.

Just as Leah's foot touched the water she heard a smack, "You bit her again!" from Jake "On her ass, you bit my sisters ass….OW what was that for," another smack Leah knew to be from Embry, "what the hell are you looking at your sisters ass for!" Embry said with a growl.

Jumping in she took off swimming toward Angela and Bella. Once she surfaced Bella and Angela surrounded her, but before she could answer the borage of questions they were whisked away by Jake and Seth, leaving her and Embry to stare at each other.

Embry ran a finger from her belly button up to the middle of her chest playing with the hanging crystals there, "so Bella bought this for you huh?" Leah very innocently shook her head yes. Embry's hands slid up to Leah's hips and pulled her forward, her body crashing into his. Running his nose along her jaw line and stopping just so his breath could fan across his mark he spoke, "you don't know how bad I want to take you, here, now in front of these people, your brother, I don't care Lee you're testing me,"

"I didn't know I was making this a test Em" Leah shrugged it off as no big deal. "You sure" Embry said letting his tongue peak out to touch his mark. Securing his hands around her waist Leah's knees began to wobble in the water. Sometimes she hated that the slightest touch Embry made to that mark did that to her, some times she loved it. But she also knew that he had the same reaction when she touched her mark on his neck. _If he wants a test_…."Leah turned her head into Embry's neck and stroked her tongue across her mark." Embry was caught off guard because he was falling back into the water holding her. With a squeal from Leah he dunked them both.

For the next couple of hours they continued to have play fights dunking and splashing each other. When Bella and Angela got cold even in the 104 degree water Jake and Seth picked the girls up out of the pool and quickly made their way back to the hotel.

As Leah and Embry sat looking at the view before them Embry drew Leah into his lap and started to nuzzle her neck sending shock waves through out her body. "Something's changed about you Lee, just since last night" Leah looked at Embry with a questioning stare. "What's changed?"

"Your smell, as soon as I bit you last night it was all I could smell was you, nothing else really for the longest time. When I went to get those tickets this morning I could smell your arousal down the hall even before I opened the door, what were you doing in there Lee?"

"Washing my ass" Leah said in a casual tone. "I touched your mark on my ass… thanks for that by the way you can see it when I wear underwear too incase you were wondering, and heat shot through me like an instant turn on. I can touch this one," Leah demonstrated by stroking the mark on her neck, "and nothing, but the other one is different my clothes brushing against while I was walking around about had me turned on."

Embry pulled her closer almost feeling sorry that she was getting turned on by just her jeans rubbing her ass, but his ego soared at the same time. He smiled kissed her hair and stood. Making their way out of the water and into the bath house Embry told Leah they were going for lunch and had another surprise for her.

When Leah came out of the women's locker room she noticed Embry was talking on a pay phone and made their way over to him.

"It seems Bella and Angela were too tired when they got done swimming instead of lunch they went back to their rooms and fell asleep. So we can go to lunch in town and then my surprise."

"Sounds good to me I'm starved" Leah stated as her stomach grumbled.

Walking out the front door it hit Leah started to make her way to the parking lot, when Embry pulled her to a stop and pointed to the left.

There amidst the cars in the parking lot stood a horse and sleigh. Tugging on her hand Embry made way to the sleigh paid pulled his wallet out of the jeans he was now wearing and sat down on the seat patting the spot next to him. Leah rolled her eyes, but at the same time her stomach did a flip and went crazy.

Sitting down beside him Leah couldn't take her eyes off Embry his arm was on the back of the seat waiting and as soon as she was comfortable he drew it around her shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Might want to use the cover in front of ya" the man in front yelled while snapping the reins and they were off.

Embry's eyes were shining taking in everything before him while Leah's eyes couldn't stray from his face. She was good and this was a fairy tale dream and Embry was not acting like Embry, what has gotten into him, where is all this coming from. Leah was feeling giddy and nervous and so unlike herself that she didn't notice that they had stopped.

Embry's breath fanning over her mark snapped her out of the trace she was in, "wha sorry what did you say?"

"I said we're here you ready?"

Leah noticed that they were in town and sitting in front of a small café. The smells overtook Leah and she nearly rushed to the register ordering enough to make the man at the counter cock an eyebrow but quickly scribble the order down when Embry did the same over her shoulder.

Once the food was gone and Leah and Embry had settled he once again pulled her to her feet, walking out of the café they got back in the sleigh and were off again.

When they stopped at a frozen lake Leah looked around noticing no one else was there, settling into Embry's side Leah chuckled at Embry's make out attempt. Sure the lake was beautiful and all that but like hell was she going to sit in a horse drawn sleigh a man not three feet from them and make out.

When Embry's hand came around her back and threw the cover off she gave him a questioning look. Bending forward Embry lifted the flap of the seat in front of him; the smile grew wide when he heard Leah gasp behind him. Sitting back up he looked at Leah, his heart nearly dropped at the sight before him. Leah was sitting on the edge of her seat silent tears streaming down her face, her fingers pressed to her lips. Dropping the skates Embry pulled her to his chest and began soothing her.

"Shhh baby, we don't have to, I'm sorry I didn't think it would upset you really I didn't" Embry felt terrible; here he thought he was doing something sweet and instead Leah was crying her eyes out surely at the memories ice skating had for her. He also was going to kill Seth for even putting this thought into his mind.

"N…no I want to, it's just God Em I thought you were bringing me out here to make out or some shit like that, it just took me by surprise to see skates, the last time…dad…. The last time I went skating it was with dad."

"I know Lee and I swear if I would have known it was going to upset you I never would have listened to Seth, I just thought, maybe we could share this too."

Pulling back from Embry's embrace Leah wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks a look of determination settled on her face, taking a deep breath Leah picked up the skates and walked toward the lake.

"Let's go!"

After only an hour of skating Embry's ass hurt, not only that but he had a fractured wrist as well; thank god for wolf healing. Leah spent most of the time doing fancy turns around Embry while he lay on the ice in some heap or another, he had every way possible and then some. Whoever said being a wolf helped with coordination had lied. Leah was enjoying herself for the most part, but after a while skating by herself and around Embry was becoming old. Taking Embry by the arm she jerked him to his feet pressing her finger to his mark she laughed when his feet began to slip out from under him "not helping Lee" Embry growled out in frustration.

"Aww Em how is this suppose to be our thing when all you want to do is lay around and melt ice?" she said with a laugh. Her laughing caused Embry to smile, he loved her laugh and even still after spending all this time with her and the change they both had gone through since being together Leah didn't laugh as much as he wished she would.

An hour later and Embry was skating along side Leah holding her hand, he was having fun and Leah had been laughing not at him but because she was happy, turns out Leah Clearwater wanted to be a figure skater when she grew up, who knew. The thought of Leah in one of those skimpy shiny costumes had Embry pulling her off the ice and into the sleigh not wasting time to take off the skates.

Forty minutes and one scarred sleigh driver later the two burst through the door of their hotel room and clothes were flying. Leah was still wearing that damn bikini, if only he'd have known.

Pulling her closer to his body Embry's hips bucked forward into Leah's and she groaned, taking advantage Embry plunged his tongue into her heated mouth and began to stroke his tongue against hers.

"God Lee you gotta take this off I don't wanna rip it…fuck baby" Embry was pulling at the side of her bikini bottoms as gentle as he could, but if the damn thing didn't get out of his way it was going to end up looking like confetti.

**EDITED CONTENT from here on.**

While Leah was attacking his neck Embry flipped his shoes off and made his way to the window. Leah squeaked out in surprise when her nearly bare back made contact with the freezing window and she hissed in frustration when Embry began to unwind her legs from around him.

An hour later, Leah threw the pizza crust into the box and patted her stomach with her hand, looking over at Embry when a long when a long winded sigh caught her attention. _He could be such a chick sometimes_, the thought made her chuckle. _No way could a chick fuck like that_, that thought made her bikini bottoms wet. Embry's nostrils flared, but a look of frustration was on his face.

With a sigh of her own Leah stood up and sat back down on the couch beside him tucking her legs on her body. "What's the matter Em?" She asked while drawing circles along his abs.

"It was suppose to be like this Lee, this night, you me, it was suppose to be sweet, not raunchy sex" the raise of Leah's eyebrow stopped him

"HOT raunchy sex against a window and pizza afterwards. It's Valentines Day for Christ's sake, that's why we're here, so I could do this right, it's our first Valentines together and I just wanted it to be special for you"

_Damn he really could be a girl_

Leah cupped his cheek, god she loved him. The thought made her back stiffen, seeing the confusion on Embry's face at her lost words, Leah took a deep breath and gathered herself.

"It's just another night Em, I like pizza and HOT raunchy sex, that's my new favorite position by the way and I think we need a full length window in your bedroom too," she stated with a sly smirk on her face.

Sitting up Embry pulled her hand from his cheek and huffed.

"Just another night? No Lee Valentines Day is suppose to be romantic and special, and I had plans damn it, plans I didn't keep because my wolf was to busy sexing you into oblivion to notice that we were missing the reservation I made for dinner"

If Leah wouldn't have gotten said sexing only an hour ago she really would have though Embry had grown a vagina.

"Look Em this entire day has been one hell of a romance fest and I enjoyed every minute of it, but this" Leah waved her hand around the lavish room "this isn't what Valentines Day is about. You taking me skating today, is what Valentines Day is about and I love you for it, you don't know what it means to me that you did that and you want share something so special for me. I love you" Leah's hand flew to her mouth as soon as the words were out. Her eyes wide panicked she scrambled back from him.

_Holy fuck, did she just… oh my god she did, she told Embry she loved him_

Bumping into the side table the lamp knocking over and breaking Leah shot to her feet and quickly made her way around the coffee table hide damn it hide her mind was screaming at her. She hadn't told anyone but her family that she loved them since Sam ripped her heart out and here she was blurting it out to Embry Call of all people.

Just as her foot hit the bottom step her body was jerked back into his chest his, tongue flicked out against his mark her anger flared and her heart nearly broke at the same time. Of course he wasn't going to say it he didn't love her, how could he. His lips latched around her mark and he sucked causing her her frustration grow, Leah was fighting to get out of his grip but couldn't, her willpower was starting wane with every pull his mouth took. It was when the pads of his fingers ran met the new mark Leah's willpower was shot to hell and tumbling to the ground.

Turning Leah slammed her mouth to his causing their teeth to clink together and Embry to grunt out in shock. Leah was clawing at him, this isn't how he wanted it, slowly he pushed her away holding her at arms length he saw her face crumple.

Grabbing her hand Embry lowered himself to the floor and brought Leah with him laying her down in front of him he pressed his body up to hers she was still shaking, he knew it would stop soon. Leah's hand was clutching his ass cheek, but he could smell the faintest hint of her tears he knew her eyes would be closed, Leah hate to cry. As the window began to fog Embry nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.

"Open your eyes honey…" he waited not getting a reaction from her he asked again.

"Lee baby, please just open you eyes for me honey I want you to see this" his movements above her slowing.

Slowly Leah began to peel her eyes open, there in front of her in the fog cause by their heated breaths was something Leah feared she would never hear from Embry much less see written out. The words made her breath catch her hand shooting out to the glass to draw a tiny little heart over the I in I Love You. Leah smiled turned her head to see Embry shedding tears of his own.

"When" of course she knew when, Embry hadn't been any where near the window, neither had she since they had woke up this morning, she just wanted to him to tell her, let her know that all of her worries just moments ago where wrong, he said it first, hours before she did. He loved her.

"This morning after…. when you fell asleep Lee, I love you, I have for a while and I wanted to tell you so bad last night, but we got carried away and when you fell asleep I couldn't keep it inside any more, I had to." He said pulling her head back shifting his body forward so their lips could meet.

Hours of love making later Leah and Embry were spooning staring out the window, Leah had drawn her own declaration right along side Embry's. The snow was once again falling, the fire now lit no other lights were on in the room.

"See Lee this isn't just another night, it's the night I told you I loved you."

Smiling her eyes slid closed, curling further into his warm embrace knowing that she was happy and loved.


End file.
